


Meet VG

by Leen_Innie



Category: Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: eight dysfunctional college students, one apartment, and lots of drama.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Meet VG

**Author's Note:**

> for vg.
> 
> original work, original characters, original stories, skz inspired.

The smell of coffee filled the air as Mitsu looked around at the cafe, feeling a sense of satisfaction fill his heart. It had been a tough past few years but at last, for that moment, he felt like he was content with his life. 

that feeling only lasted for one second, alas, as he heard someone enter the shop, the noise of the bell followed by various complaints that disrupted the morning silence. mitsu rolled his eyes, deciding to take the next customer's order as sunnie and leen continued to argue.

"12.50, here's your change, ma'am." mitsu smiled at the lady in front of him, his expression changing as sunnie smiled bashfully as he approached the counter next, leen joining mitsu behind the counter. mitsu rang him up, knowing sunnie's order by heart. "its barely 6 in the morning, why are you two arguing already?"

leen spoke up, mocking in her tone yet still unconsciously preparing sunnie's order, "our baby was upset that he had to drive me this morning, Which i don't blame him because it was clyde's turn but he wasn't home so in conclusion, let's blame clyde."

sunnie smiled, moving from the counter to let the next person order. "i'm happy with that conclusion, let's do it." mitsu stared at them for one second, watching leen tie her apron and taking her place at the register as sunnie sat down by the window, tea in hand. 

mitsu sighed and shook his head, a small smile settling on his face as he recalled this exact conversation from the past shifts. 

-

clyde opened the door to the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible as he stepped in, taking his shoes off and shrugging his jacket. he had accidentally slept in at his boyfriend's house, completely forgetting about driving his roommate to work. 

he smiled to himself, standing by the door for one second too long as he recalled last night's events. if you had told past clyde that he would have a loving relationship, he would have laughed in your face. 

giggles interrupted his day dreaming, snapping out of it and locking the door, stepping into the living room. he quickly regretted his decision, a groan of irritation leaving his mouth as he covered his eyes. "well good morning to you two, can you please make out in your room?"

kin pulled away from the kiss, looking over at clyde. "good morning, clyde. thank you for joining us in this beautiful morning." 

a chuckle fell from nami's lips, uncurling herself from kin's arms as she stretched. "i assume you had a good night, huh clyde?" she gestured with her eyes at his pants, kin erupting in laughter. 

clyde felt his face reddening as he pulled his zipper up, walking away from the laughing couple to the kitchen. he looked around, finding a plastic container with a note on top. he smiled instinctively, silently thanking his roommates.

he took the note, reading over it quickly and rolling his eyes. he set it aside as he opened the plastic container that had his breakfast ready, courtesy of gabby and supposedly, gray. 

he took it, going back to the living room and finding kin and nami cuddled up with a blanket. he sat down in the between them, causing them both to shout in protest. clyde didn't comment on kin stealing from his food and nami making sure the blanket covered all of them as they settled in watching the morning news.

-

gabby looked down at the list, trying to find everything they needed for the next two weeks. it was her turn to do the grocery shopping for this week and while usually she preferred to do that alone, nami had decided that gray wouldn't mind accompanying her.

gray hadn't been opposed to it, helping gabby cook breakfast for their roommates and driving them to the grocery store. 

as she picked the right condiments they needed, she realized how unusually quiet the shopping isle had become. gabby looked around, not seeing gray anywhere near her. She sighed and shook her head, continuing on with the list.

it wasn't surprising as gray usually got lost in the store or distracted by something. it had happened at least once every time he was partnered up with someone. gabby chuckled to herself as she recalled sunnie and gray getting kicked out of the store, reasons unknown as they refused to speak about it.

gabby continued on with the list, eyes looking for the next shopping isle. as she reached for kin's favorite cereal, she felt a body slam into hers full on. she began coughing, quickly recovering from the impact and turning to her attacker who was pulling on her sleeve repeatedly. 

"we Have to buy this, i know its not on the list and nami made some st- very smart rule about saving but we need this, like badly," gray was babbling on and on, holding some water guns in his hands. 

gabby looked at him blankly and gray stopped mid sentence. he slowly let go of her sleeve, stepping back and patting down her disheveled hair, smiling innocently. she shook her head, continuing on her way.

she heard gray huff behind her as she refused to look back at him. that's how the rest of their shopping trip went, gray lagging behind sulking and gabby collecting their items, with the exception of gray wordlessly handing her things that were on high shelves.

as they waited in line to pay, an old lady approached them, patting gray's arm kindly and smiling at them both. "you two make a very sweet couple, congratulations." 

they stared at her blankly, gray shooting her a smile weakly before walking up silently to pay. gray looked at the water guns sadly, about to set it aside before gabby snatched it from his hand, silently setting it in the pile. 

gray felt mortified as he glanced at the old lady, seeing as she was already looking at them and smiling sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> im embarrassing gn.


End file.
